


bland coffee

by honeybin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybin/pseuds/honeybin
Summary: han jisung did not like coffee, at all. in his eyes, it was bitter, gross and bland; the worst possible thing anyone could ever drink. so why did he continue to go back to the coffee shop down the street from his house everyday? for the cute boy that worked there, of course.





	bland coffee

**Author's Note:**

> it's been years since i've written anything, i'm working on a proper, long-winded minsung fic but, thought i'd put out a short piece of writing first, to test the waters?? sorry if my writing lacks.. it really has been a while.
> 
> warning: fic is written in all lowercase.

"okay, how about this. rock, paper, scissors, loser has to go down the street and buy drinks for everyone" chan stated.

 

"that's not enough, there needs to be a punishment..." changbin paused.

 

"how about the loser also has to drink their least favourite thing?" jisung added, foolishly being confident enough to think he could win a game of chance.

 

two rounds of rock paper scissors later, jisung was the clear and unfortunate loser. grumbling, he grabbed his wallet and made his way towards the coffee shop down the street, chan and changbin laughing at his suffering as he went off.

 

"coffee.. black coffee.. i can't believe i have to force that poison down my throat" jisung mumbled to himself. after making the short trip to the shop, he pushed open the door, the comforting scent of coffee beans filling the air. even though he hated the drink, he had to admit there was something nice about the smell of fresh coffee. normally, jisung would skip past this shop, and instead enter the convenience store just down the street, settling on some sort of sugar-filled energy boosting drink. chan begged him to stop drinking those, though, claiming jisung was already wired enough without them. obviously, jisung wasn't going to listen. what did chan know, anyways?

 

he made his way to the counter, skimming over the menu as if he had a choice on what to purchase. "what can i get for you?" a soft voice asked, and jisung lifted his eyes only to realize he was face-to-face with the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life. normally, jisung could flirt in any sort of situation. strangers, friends, teachers, he’ll smooth-talk anyone, it’s fun for him. hell, he’d even flirt with his own self. but something about the boy standing in front of him, left him at a loss for words. the colour drained from his face aside from a soft blush spreading across his cheeks, his mouth slightly agape as he blinked repeatedly in a sad attempt to snap out of his daze.

 

“hey, are you okay?” the barista questioned again, placing his hand on top of jisung’s. this only made things worse, of course, as jisung’s gaze simply shot down to the barista’s hand on top of his own. 

 

“i, uh, yeah, i’m, coffee? coffee!” jisung managed to spit out.

 

the barista smiled at the other boy’s cuteness before nodding. “mm, okay. you know there’s more than one kind of coffee, right? you’ll have to be a bit more specific”

 

“right, right! uh, changbin wants vanilla latte.. chan likes caramel macchiato…” jisung trailed off, “and i have to have plain coffee, nothing in it”

 

“got it… plain coffee, huh?” the barista repeats with the cutest head tilt and nose-scrunch jisung had ever seen.

 

“yeah… lost a bet” jisung pouts as the barista takes jisung’s money and proceeds to making the orders.

 

“ah, you should never make bets” the barista scolds, “unless you know how to cheat, of course” he adds, making jisung smile.

 

“cheat? didn’t peg you as that type of guy, uh…” he starts, trying to find the barista’s name tag.

 

“minho” the barista smiles.

 

“minho...” jisung repeats, “i’m jisung!”

 

minho hums in reply as he continues making the drinks. clearly, he wasn’t much of a talker, that jisung could gather. soon enough, minho handed jisung his tray of drinks and jisung made his way back to his shared apartment. he didn’t want to leave but, he was sure if he came back with cold drinks, changbin might just kill him.

 

the only thought in jisung’s mind as he made his way back wasn’t what it should be. he should be thinking about the gross coffee he has to down, or the massive pile of homework he has to tackle, or the fact him and his friends are gonna have to stay up all night producing a new track for their own label. no, instead, he just thought about how on earth he can force himself to love coffee, so he has a valid reason to visit that shop daily other than to see the cute boy named minho.


End file.
